


Retreating To The Breath

by Estirose



Category: Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Mira continues her habit of taking hearts.





	Retreating To The Breath

The area was deserted. Not even the trains came by at this hour, Mira mused as she watched the man groggily walk down the street.

"Hey, handsome." She gave him her practiced, sexy smile. "Wanna come with me?"

At this hour, there were plenty of homeless sleeping around downtown, though this man didn't look like he was homeless. Probably a downtown or midtown resident - Mira wasn't sure where one stopped and the other one started - who had gotten too drunk.

"Sure," he said. 

She took him past an old auto shop, to an area under the train overpass that connected the 16th and 23rd street stations. Very few homeless stayed in the area, and she would be quick enough killing him to avoid attention from the locals sleeping safely in their homes.

He didn't even seem to be worried about the fact that the Heart Ripper had struck in Roseville. It was probably too far away for him to think it was relevant, that he should be scared.

His heart would surely satisfy her, this time.

She caught his mouth with hers, moving him into the shadows. She was careful to wear skinmasks that kept her DNA from falling anywhere on the crime scene or on the body. They were highly illegal, but she didn't care.

Nothing mattered, except for the hearts, until they grew cold.

Mira drew out her knife, and struck. After so many victims, it was easy, and he didn't even have a chance to cry out. She expertly dispatched him, cutting out his warm, just-finished-beating heart, feeling it in the hopes that she would finally fell the warmth that her mother had said was in every heart.

It still disappointed her. Ah, well, at least killing him had been fun!

She buried the heart and picked up his body, depositing it in the trash can behind a house nearby. The authorities would find him in the morning, but it wouldn't matter. Nothing would link her with the crime.

And then she'd move to another town, find another victim, see if their heart finally affected her like the first one had. It was all a part of her life, and she couldn't imagine anything better.


End file.
